


finger paint

by sheriffandsteel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffandsteel/pseuds/sheriffandsteel
Summary: His tree looked like an elephant. To make matters worse it wasn’t even a particularlygoodelephant.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 26
Collections: It fandom prompts Fall 2020 Gift Exchange





	finger paint

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to @reddiefreddie89 for the itfandomprompt's gift exchange!

His tree looked like an elephant. To make matters worse it wasn’t even a particularly _good_ elephant. The green and brown he’d been using for his tree had bled together to form a color that reminded him of the slush the once pristine snow melted into in the gutters by midwinter. Eddie frowned down at his sewer elephant and drew a small line with his pinky making its trunk a little bigger. 

That was marginally better. 

“Look at my tree daddy!” Allie said excitedly all but bouncing in her seat as she picked up her paper and showed it to him proudly. The remaining paint on her fingers left little oval marks of her fingerprints along the edges. Her tree looked even less like a tree than Eddie’s. 

“It's beautiful sweetheart.” Eddie assured her, smiling back as she beamed at him widely. 

“Look at my dragon!” Max insisted, not one to be outdone by his younger sister. 

Eddie peered over his shoulder at his son’s picture and raised his eyebrows. At least one of them in this family had artistic talent. Eddie doubted he could draw anything that resembled a dragon in any medium and here his five-year-old son had managed to make one out of fingerpaints. 

“A fearsome creature.” He told Max who grinned and went back to making the purple flames shooting from the dragon’s mouth even bigger. “I especially like the wings.” 

“I know.” Max agreed tilting his head to look at his dragon’s pink and green spotted wings like he was an art critic appraising a piece. 

“Sweet dragon buddy.” Richie leaned over Eddie to get a closer look at their son’s painting. “What’s that on its back?” He pointed to small black mark on the dragon’s wide pink back. Eddie gently knocked Richie’s arm aside before his blue painted finger could touch the paper. 

“Me.” Max shrugged as if that should have been obvious. 

Eddie bit the inside of his cheek to stop from bursting into laughter as he and Richie made eye contact. Richie’s eyes sparkled with delight as he smiled at their children and praised their artistic skills. Sneaking a peek over his shoulder while he was distracted Eddie surveyed Richie’s painting and rolled his eyes when he noticed it was a very bad rendering of a dog. The kids and him had been on a relentless pitch to convince Eddie to let them get a second dog. Apparently, Sgt. Pepper needed a companion. 

“I’m going to wash my hands.” Eddie leaned over to kiss Richie’s temple as he stood, careful not to touch anything as he made his way to the kitchen sink. He couldn’t remember the last time he had fingerpainted and while normally the idea of things being able to get under his nails and dirty his hands would have sent him into a worry filled spiral Eddie was happy that today those thoughts had been drowned out by the happier ones of his husband and their children. The sound of their laughter was more than loud enough to drown out the long familiar voices of his mother and the clown whispering all his fears into his ears. Some days were worse than others but as time went on Eddie was finding he had more good days than bad. Time helped with that and so did the kids. Mostly though it was Richie. 

Richie and his terrible fashion sense, his loud ostentatious car, his music collection that stopped accumulating in the previous century. Richie with his crude jokes and loud voice and endless crass humor who thought mom jokes were the peak of comedy and once convinced Eddie gullible wasn’t a word in the dictionary. Richie who didn’t leave the side of his hospital bed for six days, who held him through the night during his worst nightmares, who saw him at his worst and still called him brave. Richie who laughed the first time they kissed, who cried six times on their wedding day, who once unironically called Eddie the ‘moon of my life’. 

Richie was the cause of most of Eddie’s good days. He had a way of swinging even the worst days around and he had been doing so for years, decades really. 

The water underneath Eddie’s hands was finally starting to run clear and he jumped a little as arms snuck around his waist. 

“What’s got that serious look on your face?” Richie asked curiously as he pressed a kiss to the back of Eddie’s neck. 

“Just thinking about you.” Eddie admitted, leaning back against him. He could hear Richie’s breathing and the laughter of their kids from this angle. Two of Eddie’s most favorite sounds in the world. 

“Good things?” 

“Mostly.” Eddie laughed as Richie tickled his hip. “Your hands are still messy. You’re getting paint all over me you dick.” 

“Oh no Eds am I getting paint on your smock?” Richie tutted and ran his hands down the front of Eddie’s once white apron. “You’re gonna have to get it dry cleaned now.” 

“Don’t call me Eds.” Eddie laughed as he tried to wriggle away from Richie who was now drawing a sun on Eddie’s chest. “Seriously Rich you’re making me filthy.” 

“I like it when you’re filthy.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear making him blush crimson as he finally managed to twist around enough to be facing Richie. Their thighs bumped as Eddie leaned back against the counter and stared up at his husband. 

“I am covered in paint now you asshole.” Eddie chided. His voice was without malice and they both knew he didn’t mean the words. At this point banter was just how they spoke. 

“Not yet.” Richie reached up and ran his pinky lightly down the bridge of Eddie’s nose. Eddie could feel the sticky paint sticking to his skin and he lowered his brows as he glared up at Richie. 

“You are the actual worst.” he deadpanned with a shake of his head. 

“You love me anyway.” Richie reminded him as if Eddie would ever let himself forget that again. 

“I do.” Eddie agreed tightening his hold on Richie's waist. 

Richie merely grinned at him before leaning in to kiss Eddie with no regard to the paint on his face. He tasted like the chocolate chip pancakes they’d made for breakfast and when he pulled away Eddie noticed some of the paint Richie had put on his nose had gotten on his face. Eddie used his just clean hands to wipe it away. Some people were worth getting messy for.


End file.
